Never Would Have Thought
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Recall the times when you were happy. Recall the times when you laughed. Life is wonderful, do you have faith in it? Turn your face to life, to eternal joy. What happened to those days? What happened to those nights? Do you remember how you turned to grief? Do you remember how you turned to sorrow? Is the blame mine or ours?
1. And It Hurts My Heart

**Thoughts: Hello everyone in the world~ I know I haven't been posting a lot so here you go! Have this piece of shit writing! I'm going to be doing a lot of stories where first of all Levi and Eren are six years apart and are brothers~. Now let's just hope my mind doesn't go in the gutters hahaha… **

**Disclaimers: This has a grown ass man groping a young 12 year old before raping him on the bus. That means that this is R18+ everyone. Why doesn't anyone open their mouth? I dunno. But if you don't like this don't read. And the Shingeki No Kyojin characters aren't mine. And forgive me; the way I make them out to be in this story is uh… ooc. Sorry. Btw, the idea is based on an episode of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit that I was watching. A man had raped a lady on the A train and no one did nothing, nada, even though she pleaded with this man to stop. So bam, idea.**

**Anyway, here, have this story everyone.**

* * *

2:17 PM;

The sun was beaming down on the streets and on those who walked down it. Young kids from Kindergarten to 5th grade were leaving the prison otherwise known as school. Summer was approaching rather quickly, so the girls and boys wore either shorts or skirts to try to beat the heat. The kids either had to walk, take a bus or hitch a ride from either their parents or their friend's parents. Many spoke about how they couldn't wait to change and go to the park to get wet because the heat was just to much for them.

"Eren!" one of the kids yelled, the pitter patter of their feet becoming louder and louder to the young 12 year old boy who was addressed. Turning around, his green eyes went slightly wide, just out of happiness to see his best friend. "Armin!" he yells, "You're taking the bus with me?! Shocker!" The other blond 12 year old boy shook his head sighing. "No…" he says, "My parents are picking me up from the bus stop though! So I decided to walk this way with you!" Eren smiles, and throws his arm around the shorter one and says, "Well let's go! Y'know I can't miss that bus!" They begin walking together, making all the noise and having a -pretty much- crazy conversation. When arriving at the bus stop, Eren leans on the pole. "So, how has your parents been doing Armin?" he asks'. Armin shrugs, his smile never leaving from his face. "They've been the same, I guess.

"And yours?"

"Eh, my mom has been annoying and my dad, busy as ever."

"What about Mikasa? How is she doing?"

Eren sighs lightly and thinks about it. "I don't know… ever since her school ended early, and she went to summer camp, she hasn't called to let us know how she's been doing." Armin sighs, missing the other one's company. "Oh!" he says suddenly, making Eren give him a weird look, "How is your brother?" Eren's face changes into annoyance, "I don't even want to talk about him. He got me upset before I left to school today. But… he's doing well; being his normal clean freak self." Armin shrugs at Eren's response, knowing full well that he won't mean anything Eren will say about his brother in a few.

And of course…

"He got me so mad today! What a dick! Sometimes I wanna' rip his off, just so I won't have to see his stupid, stupid face ever again because he's in the hospital. Okay, maybe I would have to run for my life when he gets out, but that's not the point. The point is that he was so annoying this morning. I was asking…"

Armin blocked out Eren's voice at this point just by laughing at whatever he had to say. Suddenly, the bus pulls up in front of him and a couple of more students who had gathered around to wait for the bus. "Well, I'll tell you more later, Armin." Eren says, waving bye to his friend. "Okay Eren", Armin says, "Get home safe." With that Eren says bye to his friend once more, and gets on the bus, claims he lost his metro and moves all the way to the back of the bus.

There's a seat there, so he's the one that takes it. He sits there quietly, his feet swaying side to side. There are people still getting on the bus, making the once cool bus quickly fill with hot air. _"Argh", _he started thinking to himself, _"Can this just hurry along?" _After what feels like years, the door closes and the bus begins moving. Finally. Eren begins to drift off into sleep because wow, he's not going to lie; school did take a toll on him. After about 15 minutes of his eyes being closed, he feels something… it felt like it was sliding against his inner thigh. This of course caused him to jump, his eyes opening wide as he looked down. There's a hand there, rubbing against his thighs. This made him give out an uncomfortable sigh, before his head turns and sees the person next to him looking ahead, but having a slight smirk on his face. Swatting the hand away, Eren glares slightly.

"Excuse me; can you please keep your hands to yourself? Please and thank you."

The man looks to him, his smirk changed into a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Eren just stares at him a little longer, before turning away. He closes his eyes yet again. Once again, 15 minutes in, he feels the hand again. But this time, right in between his legs, squeezing and groping. He lets out a yelp, but the other hand goes around Eren's mouth, the palm of this man's hand resting directly on his lips. Of course, his mouth opens and he begins to try and bite the man's hand but it's difficult and in no time, tears are falling from Eren's round green eyes. A muffled _"Stop" _escaped from him, trying hard to get this man off of him. "You have such soft… beautiful... flawless skin…" the man whispers and Eren doesn't even know what's happening anymore. Shame begins creeping up on him; shame for not being able to scream _"No!" _or actually fight back. This wasn't like him, and even he knows that. Hell, with the amount of times his family had to move because of him was amazing. Because of all the trouble he would cause in his town, he knows that this…. this wasn't like him.

So then why isn't he saying anything.

"Listen you little shit", the man says, taking the back of Eren's pants and pulling them down, just enough, "My stop isn't that far. I'm going to need you to shut up and serve up." He hears the man undo his own pants and suddenly, he feel pressure on his lower area. He wants to scream when he feels the tip of the man's dick enter inside of him, but the man has a secure grip around his mouth and there's already so much fucking noise in the bus. The man sighs out of sheer satisfaction, pushing his dick inside of the boy harshly and deep. This was wonderful, and the man knew at this moment that yes, this was a fine target indeed.

Eren, on the other hand, was terrified. Terrified that he suddenly lost his voice and because of this, this man was pounding into him. _"This is your fault"_, a voice in his head said, _"You had the power to say no, and now look at you, can't even speak up. There are people around, why don't you call for help? Bite down on his hand and scream. You deserve this because of your lack to speak up. Look at you…" _

Eren's eyes overflowed at the man quickened his thrusts', groaning into Eren's neck. The young 12 year old closed his eyes tightly, and let his mind wonder into another place. Just letting it go where ever until this was over…

The man lets out a deep sigh as his thrust becomes hard and even though it's just only at least 5 pounding thrusts', Eren screams within the hand, feeling the juices go inside him like that. Pulling out, the man presses the yellow tape and quickly fixes himself up. Eren is sleepy now, but oh god, he's terrified. Before his mind goes quickly blank, he hears the man say, _"You're a keeper, Eren Jaeger."_

3:30 PM;

Eren jolts up to the bus driver shaking him.

"Kid!" the women says, "This is the last stop." Eren stares, his eyes still filled with fear and the bus driver notices this 100% and the next words she says, Eren could hear full concern in her voice. "Hey… hey are you okay?" He doesn't answer instead; he finally screams and pushes the lady away, his face angry and red, filled with humiliation and embarrassment. His body gets up and he begins running. His pants are lose around his hips, reminding him what happened on that bus. His body burning with shame as he continues running and even though he's legs are begging to stop, he doesn't until he arrives home. He stares at the door before slamming the door open; his eyes wide and distressed, as he tries to control his labored breathing.

4:30 PM

The 18 year old doesn't flinch when he heard the door slam open. His head turns, facing the young child at the door. He takes a quick glimpse at his watch.

"Its 4:30 brat. Where the hell were you?"

Eren doesn't answer, but instead, he walks up to the other male; to his brother. "Did you get into a fight with that Jean kid in school today?" the other asks'. The boy still doesn't say anything. An eyebrow is raised.

"Eren, wh—"

Suddenly, Eren lets out a choked sob. "L-levi…" he says looking up at him, and suddenly, concern fills Levi up to the brim. "Eren what happened?" he asks'. Eren begins shaking, his eyes closing tightly. The next words that came out of Eren's mouth made Levi go whiter then he already was.

"I couldn't say no."

He grabs his baby brother and holds him tightly, wanting to curse when he felt Eren flinch violently under him. Levi continues to hold the crying boy, thinking to himself_, "Who did it and what did they do to you…?" _He doesn't say a word, while Eren just screams, "I couldn't say no! Even as he…!" Levi gritted his teeth.

"It's my fault…"

Levi pulled away from the hug, "Eren, no. It's not your fault." Eren's face changes and in a second he's swigging his little fist at Levi, screaming once again, "Yes it was my fault! I had the power to say no! But look how that turned out! I could have said no! Pushed him away! Bite the hell out of his hand! I could have screamed for someone to help me! There was so much people around! Why couldn't I scream? _Huh?! I deserved it for not being able to say anything to anyone. __**It's my fault. I deserved it!"**_ His fist stopped flying as he looked down and jumped on his brother holding him tightly. "I-I'm sorry…" he sobs out. Levi is stuck on what to say, instead he hold's Eren tightly once again. When he noticed that Eren's cries stopped, he looks down and sees the young child sleeping in his arms.

Eren was raped.

And Eren thinks it was it fault… that he deserved it…

Gritting his teeth, he looks down at Eren again. "I… swear to god…", he says, "Someone is going to pay for this…"

Levi is going to drop off and pick Eren up from school every day from this point on. Let someone ever try and do anything to Eren while he's there…

He will tear off the head from anyone who ever… **ever** harms Eren again.

* * *

**Eh, this is rather shitty indeed and rather painful for me to write but… /le sigh/ **

**R&R**


	2. The Best Is Yet To Come

_3:30 a.m_

His body curls, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, hands gluing themselves on his sides. Chestnut hair clings to his forehead as sweat rapidly falls, knees attacking his chest as the young 12 year old whimpers lightly. Blankets twist and turn after a while, body sitting up and screeching, his voice echo's through the halls. Tears fall out of the beautiful color of turquoise, while his voice continues to be heard throughout the small house. Somewhere within the small house, eyes snap open, gray-hues wide with concern and worry, nearly falling out the bed as he rushes towards the door. His foot-steps making a loud noise through the hallways and when he stumbles into the room, the younger child is wailing and fighting the mother's grip, looking towards her oldest with pleading eyes. The 18 year old quickly goes over, and almost snatches the boy out her arms and holds him against his chest quickly, tightly and protectively.

_"I'm here." _

_ "He's not."_

_ "Please, come back."_

_ "Please, come back to me."_

Those statements are repeated over and over again, whispered into the boy's ear and after the 30th time {or so he believes} the 12 year old's sobs begin to die down, but little hiccup's replace them. The 18 year old looks at the birth mother with his own pleading look, to _please _let him stay with the child who is now shaking, his hands reaching and gripping onto the older one desperately. Running a hand through her own chestnut hair, she sighs and says yes. But this is the last time. The last time the 18 year old is allowed to. The last time the 12 year old stays in the house. Ready to speak against her words, he opens his mouth but she shuts him up with that the boy may need to go to the doctor's and find out what's been bringing her second born to tears with night-terrors'. The oldest looks away and the mother takes notice but she says nothing about it. With that, she says, "_Goodnight" _to both her boys and gets up and leaves the room. The oldest looks down at the boy in his arms. As gently as he can he lays down with him in his arms, but the boy whimpers lightly, thinking the other will leave him. The 18 year old hears the 12 year old whimper, but soothes his fears by reassuring him that he's here by running his hand through the boy's chestnut hair. He take's a deep breath, song popping in his head; the only one he's pretty sure will put the boy to deep sleep once more...

_An cuimhin leat an grá__  
__Crá croí an ghrá__  
__Níl anois ach ceol na h-oíche__  
__Táim sioraí i ngrá__  
__Leannáin le smál__  
__Leannáin le smál__  
__Lig leis agus beidh leat__  
__Lig leis agus beidh grá_

_ { __Do you remember love__  
__Love from a tormented heart__  
__Not fleeting, as with music at night__  
__But an eternal love__  
__Now tainted__  
__Now tainted__  
__Go now and reclaim it__  
__Go now and love__ }_

_ ….his voice sounds like hushed angel, yet broken, but still a sense of beauty..._

The boy in his arms is still shaking, his fears not put to rest.

_His voice continues..._

_Cuimhne leat an t-am__  
__Nuair a bhí tú sásta__  
__An cuimhne leat an t-am__  
__Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire_

_{ __Recall the times__  
__when you were happy.__  
__Recall the times__  
__when you laughed.__ }_

_Tá an saol iontach__  
__Má chreideann tú ann__  
__Tug aghaidi ar an saol is__  
__sonas sioraí inár measc_

_ { __Life is wonderful__  
__Do you have faith in it?__  
__Turn your face to life,__  
__To eternal joy.__ }_

_Céard a tharla do na laethanta sin__  
__Céard a tharla do na h-oícheanta sin__  
__An cuimhin leat an t-am__  
__Nuair a bhí tú faoi bhrón_

_ { __What happened to those days?__  
__What happened to those nights?__  
__Do you remember__  
__How you turned to grief? }_

_ An cuimhin leat an t-am  
Go sioraí sileadh na ndeor  
an ormsa nó orainne a bhí an locht _

_ { Do you remember  
How you turned to sorrow?  
Is the blame mine or ours? }_

_ Ag mothú cailte s'ar fán  
Cén fáth an t-achrann is sileadh na ndeor  
Tá áilleacht sa saol Má chuardaíonn tú e  
Tá gliondar sa saol  
Creideann sé _

_ { Our feelings grew faint  
What caused our grief and fighting?  
Can there be beauty in life?  
If you seek it out.  
Can there be happiness in life?  
Let's seek it. }_

When finished with the singing, his voice goes silent. The only sound that could be heard within the room now was the soft and calm breathing of his 12 year old brother, who is in a deep slumber. He sighs lightly to himself, his fingers gently pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tightly. Investigation's had grown cold if he remembers correctly, the only thing the could go on is that _they knew the man. _The man who had violated and stole the boy's innocence knew them personally. But, how, _just how the fuck, _could they find him if the sleeping boy didn't speak up when asked? Holding the boy slightly tighter from just instinct, he finally closes his eyes, a lone tear escaping his gray-hues...

_{ How you turned to sorrow?  
Is the blame mine..? }_

–

Next morning is just like every other. He wakes up, looking down at his empty arms. The child had woken up and manged to move out his arms without waking him up again. He sits up, rubbing sleep out his eyes and yawning slightly. He wishes he could lay back down and go to sleep, but checking the time, he already knows it's just a matter of minutes before his mother wakes him and asks' him to help her clean around the house. So instead, he finally actually gets out of bed. After brushing his teeth, he goes down stairs, yawning still as he makes all attempts to keep his hair at least looking neat. But he hears a voice downstairs, one belonging to his mother, but the other voice he's never heard before, so he slowly walks down, peaking his head in.

_"I don't know what to do. He's completely shut down on everyone. Well... everyone but my oldest, Levi. It's like... I hold him and he freaks out completely. But... when Levi hold's him, it's like... I don't know..."_

Said man, Levi, stares at his mother, before his head turns to the other man in front of his mother, waiting for a response.

"Mrs. Jaeger-"

_ "Carla."_

_ "Forgive me. Carla, you have to understand, Eren hasn't told anyone what happened to him _except _for his brother. He trust Levi with his entire being. You can't blame him-"_

_ "I know! Don't get me wrong, I understand! But why only Levi? Eren knows he could trust me, right?"_

_ "Perhaps. But he trust's his brother more seeing at the fact he was able to tell Levi what happened."_

_ "..."_

Levi steps out, makes himself noticed. He leans on the wall, his arms crossing.

_"Who the fuck is this?", _he asks', watching his mother jump at his choice of words. Carla stands, but the man beats her to the punch. _"I'm sorry... but I was called upon from Eren's school. I'm his social worker. Kitts Verman is my name." _Levi stares at him, eyes none to gentle.

_"Bullshit. You're not his Social Worker, Actually, I'm pretty sure his Social Worker's name was Hannes." _

_ "I'm sorry, Hannes quit, making me Eren's new Social Worker."_

_"Okay then. Then why are you here? I know you were called upon when Eren had missed school for a while. I thought that the case was closed because Eren wouldn't talk."_

_ "...your mother called us-"_

_ "And? I fucking see that."_

Levi turns his head to his mother, wanting her to choose the next choice of words. _"...I called him...", _she said, _"Because I think Eren needs mental help. He needs to be admitted in a hospital, Levi. He's more... mentally unstab-"_

_ "No."_

Straight forward.

_"Eren's not going anywhere."_

The man, Kitts, chuckles a little nervously. _"You think you can handle a 12 year old child who has night-terrors? Who seems, as what I've been hearing from Carla, to be more mentally unstable each day?"_

_ "Yes."_

Once again, straight forward.

With that being said, Levi goes to turn and walk away, perhaps watch a little T.V. The front door opens and he could hear the voice of his father, Grisha, talking to Eren about not dropping the eggs. Both of them walk in the kitchen and upon seeing Eren, Levi relaxes, even if slightly. He quickly says, _"Let me get that for you.", _before grabbing the eggs away from the quite boy. The man looks at Eren and smiles at him.

_"You're Eren? Nice to meet you."_

Eren looks up at the man and his body freezes, eyes widening.

_"Eren don't be rude, say hi.", _Carla says, but Eren's breathing speed up, backing up slightly, his eyes tearing slightly. Levi takes notice, and dear _God_, the amount of speed in his next move was remarkable. Levi may be small but man does he pack a punch.

He quickly lunges forward, his elbow colliding with the man's neck **hard. **The man is stunned, shock-waves shooting down his body as his eyes roll up, even if for two seconds.

But two seconds are a fucking long time.

Levi ends up kicking the man hard in his shin, anger written on his face. The man reaches down, yelping in pain from the blow to the shin. Suddenly, his face is colliding with Levi's knee.

With a bleeding nose and busted lip from the last blow, Kitt falls.

_"Levi! What the hell?!", _Carla screams, reaching down and helping the man up, Levi is gonna say something, but Eren grabs his hand. Levi looks down, and almost wants to cry.

Keyword; _almost._

The look on Eren's face. Levi knows that he shut down once more. To his parents, Levi just did this... to do it. Had they not notice Eren ready to catch an fucking anxiety attack?!

_"Argh... I could see why... Eren is the way he is..."_, Kitt says, standing, blocking out the constant apologize coming from Carla's mouth. He mumbles something to her before forcing a smile while looking at Levi.

_"All is forgiven though... just... **don't do it again.**"_

Who the fuck was this man to be telling him what to do? He ain't shit.

_"You pissed me off."  
_

Smooth Levi.

With his last words being said, he grabs Eren's hand, and walks upstairs, wanting to ask Eren about his anxiety attack- well... _almost _anxiety attack. But he knows Eren will tell him when the time is right.

He takes a look at Eren when he's getting him out his clothes. The look on his face... it killed Levi...

_{ How you turned to grief? }_

_ "There was no need..."_, Eren finally says, _"To get like that. It simply was a mistake. I mistook him for my attacker."_

_ { How you turned to sorrow? }_

Levi murmurs and apology, but they both know that he doesn't mean what he says. When Levi changes Eren into comfortable clothing, Levi says, _"You're sure?" _He's talking about the comment Eren made earlier and the 12 year old nods. _"I'm sure."_

_{ Recall the times  
when you were happy. }_

Levi sighs and stands. _"Do you wanna eat?", _he asks', frowning when the boy said no. _"Play a game?" _Once again, he gets the same answer. _"I wanna just sleep."_

_{ Recall the times  
when you laughed. }_

Levi closes the door to Eren's room when he sleeps. He sighs.

Every day was like a routine and he wishes something could just break it. Y'know, other then the Social Worker. Walking into his own room, he turns on the TV, flicking through channels. Suddenly, his cellphone rings and he lazy turns and answers it.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Come down to the station. We may have found a new lead."_

_ "Erwin?"_

_ "Yes. Get down here now."_

With that, he hangs up, gets up and dresses. He doesn't tell his mother where he's going, he just leaves. He's thinking to himself and a little worried about leaving Eren by himself because...

_{_ _Is the blame mine? }_

* * *

**{bows to everyone} I'M SORRY FOR GOING IN A WAY YOU GUYS PROBABLY WON'T LIKE AHH **

**But I thank all the support for this story so I'm giving you guys what you all want! A continuation of this story! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! The song, btw, is from one of my favorite games; Metal Gear Solid 4: Gun's Of The Patriots {yes I know, it's from the first game as well, I just don't remember when it's played, BUT TRUST ME I KNOW IT'S THERE~} and called The Best Is Yet To Come. Levi always sang this song to Eren, ever since he was young and Eren was just a little baby.**

**SHOUTOUT'S FOR GIVING ME MOTIVATION!**

**DiaUmbraCaelum  
Tetzu-chan  
Pampoo  
MeguMonster**

**Even if it's such a small number, you guys gave me motivation to continue writing this story! ^^  
**

**If there's any questions just inbox me and I'll answer it next chapter~**

******Anyway R&R, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
